Sensual Healing
by Twins of Truth
Summary: Based on the episode "Confession", in which Richard not Declan is the one to tend Kahlan's wound. They get carried away.


**Title: **Sensual Healing

**Authors: **MCC2040 and Zephyrmyst

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing:** Richard and Kahlan

**Summary: **Based on the episode "Confession", in which Richard not Declan is the one to tend Kahlan's wound. They get carried away.

_Kahlan's desperate to feel his skin against hers and Richard is just desperate PERIOD._

_His shirt goes first, followed by her confessors dress, and her leggings are already off so he just props up her leg_

He positions himself in between them looking into her eyes. "What do you want?" he drawls, caressing the soft skin inside her thighs in small mesmerizing circles. She breathes heavy, chest heaving which momentarily distracts his penetrating gaze, slow as he presses open mouth kisses along the inside of her thigh, making his destination known.

She braces herself, hands gripping the edge of the desk as she leans back, and chest heaving from panting her wanton need for him.

Richard pauses as the scent of her arousal reaches him, enticing him and making his mouth water. Kahlan can barely breathe, her head falls back and she utters a drawn out throaty moan when his lips caress her sex.

He pauses for a moment while her moans escalate, drinking in the sounds.

She grunts in frustration at his absence, and fists his hair. He settles back as his tongue worries the badge of her sex, her mewls increase in volume he furthers his ministrations. He pushes her legs back to further access her depths lifting her ass closer to the edge of the desk and further into his mouth; he pauses, admiring the delicate folds.

After wanting this for so long, he's unsure how long he can push off his own pleasure, the muscle in his pants stirring to a throb. Her glistening heat is laid bare before him, and the sounds of her unsteady pants throw him for a leap and without further ado, he leans back in, running his tongue along her slit slowly.

Gasping loudly at the sudden contact, she lifts her hips slightly, feeling his hands grip tighter to keep her still when his licks become more demanding. Unconsciously, her legs spread just a bit more, urging him to taste all of her.

He groans at her submission, lips meshing against her folds as he dips his tongue further to glide over her sensitive nub. A small scream tears from her throat, her hold tightening on his hair, as if it's the only thing she can do to keep from coming. No man has ever touched her in such a way, seen her even. Her cheeks flush at this thought, and she knows she has never wanted any man like she has yearned for Richard.

He is so enveloped in the total being of her. Her honeyed nectar taste, slightly salty, was like a drug to him. Her sounds make him harden more to hear her moan. Her silken flesh and the slippery folds that he was feasting on did no more to dissuade him from the fact that he had found his perfect mate. His cock hitched slightly as she grabbed the back of his neck, he always did love when she did that as if she couldn't get enough of him

As her nails dug into his neck, he delved further into her depths, arms completely wrapped around her thighs. As he heard her moans increase and her breathing becoming raspier, he started to suck at her very core. Her juices were flowing quite copiously, sliding down his chin, and he released one of his hands to further his access her center.

Fingers splaying her apart, he paused again to look at the perfectly shaped nub resting between her folds, his eyes detouring down only to groan at the sight of her arousal. Glancing up to her, as if asking for permission he knew he'd already had, her pleasure struck features told him more than he needed to know. Without hesitation, he plunged a finger into her wet channel. Even for the thin digit, he could tell she was tight.

He inhaled a breath at this, grunting to himself and wanting nothing more than to bury his cock deep inside her. Only when her groan of approval sounded throughout the room did he fall back to his senses and add another finger. Thrusting them in her at a slow pace, enjoying the way she felt, taking delight in her sinful writhing, at the noises she made.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, nails desperately raking down along his back as she silently begged for more friction. The sight of her arching towards him nearly buckled his being, feeling his member twitch, the restricted hardness getting the better of him. Removing his fingers, he paid heed to her dissatisfaction.

Their eyes met, and she seemed to read his mind. With frantic fingers, she tore at his belt, legs wrapping around him as her toes dug into the fabric of his pants, pulling them down just enough.

No sooner than the laces were loosened, did she gasp and moan in anticipation, the head of his cock dripping with pre-cum. She'd never seen such a sight, and it aroused her even more. She could feel the unrelenting wetness pool between her folds, and her blue eyes lifted to his.

The dark orbs were mindless with lust, and he reached out to cup her cheek, cradling her head as he leant in and kissed her passionately, one hand moving down over her thigh and gripping the meat tightly, urging himself closer to her sex.

She reached down with her one hand, all the while gazing into his eyes."I want you in me" she breathlessly whispered. Their fingers met and she splayed hers apart to help guide him in. He groaned at the feel of her fingers on him, his heated velvety flesh moving to the beat of his heart, while her fingers wrapped around his cock as much as they could, he being so big.

The tip of his cock was now pearly with his juices and jumping in anticipation at the nearness of her flesh. Gazing into her eyes, he muttered "Now.." and buried himself to the hilt, not being able to stand it any longer.

He groaned at the tightness of her while she screamed out in ecstasy, closing her eyes and throwing her head back. He took advantage of this moment to rip at her bodice and expose her to him all the while not moving.

Her inner silken muscles gently flexed around him as he worried at her nipples with his tongue. She growled "NOW" and grabbed at his hips, moving him closer and deeper inside her. They looked again at one another and slowly started to set a rhythm. She, not breaking eye contact, moved her hands up to her chest to cup her breasts, fingers gently rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger as he watched.

His breath hitched and he grabbed her off the desk, moving her towards the chaise in the middle of the room, all the while still buried deep inside her. He laid her back and she wrapped her legs around him as if she never wanted to let go. He pulled out almost all the way and then plunged back in, eliciting a primal scream from her.

He tilted her hips for better penetration and groaned loudly when her inner muscles fluttered, clamping around his cock and pulling him deeper into her. Kahlan could do no more than arch against him, her nails clawing down his back, wanting to leave her mark. This man was hers and no one... No one else would ever have him in this way. With sweat shimmering on her skin, her blue eyes met his, and briefly they paused. This moment, to be remembered always.

His eyes roamed over the crevices of her face, noting the ecstasy written in her eyes at being completely filled by him. He could feel her hot, wet, tight sheath pulsing, causing his cock to throb harder, the thunder of his heartbeat pounding in his ears as bloody rushed south, causing him to draw out his movements and pull out of her once more, and relaxing tense backside muscles before impaling into her velvety flesh again.

He repeated the sensual stroke, gradually increasing speed at an even tempo, taking long and deeply measured thrusts, her hips arching and bucking in return. He could do no more than moan her name constantly, barely able to focus on her own passionate yells of his.

Her breasts bounced from the amplitude of his movements, striking his attention and his lips once again sucked a puckered nipple into his mouth. His tongue laved over the hardened tip, flattening against it while his other hand reached between them. His thumb pressed gently over her clit, and his reaction was a throaty groan, her mouth opening to let out her pants.

Richard dared to glance up again, not able to resist himself when his lips slanted hotly over her own, tongue taking advantage of her parted lips and delving into taste. Kahlan moaned into him, rocking her hips up against him as she felt her inner muscles contract.

His thumb moving over her clit combined by the length of his cock inside her caused her to feel such intense pleasure. She could feel herself skyrocketing, and his thrust seemed to pick up,

his hips vigorously slamming into her own. She tore her mouth from his to arch and writhe, screaming in the sheer moment, his name rolling from her lips like a chant.

The chaise lounge started to rock on the floor with the fury of their motions and he was lost in the cries of his woman, knowing he was the only one who would ever hear her like this. She writhed, head now flailing side to side as she started to climax, eyes tightly closed as she screamed out his name again and again.

He rammed himself into her like a piston, not letting up rather increasing the speed and strength of his strokes. "Oh my god!" she screamed as she grabbed a hold of the lounge, fists holding on for dear life. Her body moving in opposition to his demanding strokes started to flush from between her breasts up to her neck. He glanced down, grinning that that flush was only there if she was very close to climax.

Grabbing her arms, he pinned them to the back of the chaise lounge and looked down at her. "You are mine", he growled as he increased his strokes and tried to get even further inside her. His cock almost bursting, he knew he was close, but he didn't care.

Kahlan, now incoherent in her groans, looked into his eyes as he pounded into her and started to squeeze his cock with her silken muscles. Her spasms started to echo and build in the rest of her body and she closed her eyes.

Feeling the subtle changes in her and in the tightening of her sheath he could feel himself nearly erupting. Flexing his muscles, Richard ground his hips harder into her, making her scream wantonly.

She wanted to come, so desperately holding out for his release that she could feel her head spinning. Almost forgetting to breathe, she arched her back, straining against his grip to touch him.

His hands tightened around her arms, brown eyes shooting her a lustful glare

which caused her to shiver in abandon. Sliding her knee up higher, she angled her hips to better benefit his pleasure, knowing he was close.

"Richard... mmm," she moaned, breathing breathlessly as her chest heaved, head lulling back. His lips descended down onto her neck, making her moan when he flushed himself against her, his cock fully sheathing itself and burying into her now upon each heavy thrust. She could feel him rubbing against her clit each time from the new angle, and could only bite her lip to further quiet her constant screams.

"Richard... please... I" His hips rolled into her once again and she bucked up, making him groan.

"Kahlan," He breathed, slowing his thrusts, not wanting the moment to end.

Groaning from the loss of friction, she did the only thing she could think to do. She wanted him to come, and she would take the matters into her own hands. With a moan, she forced him over, flipping their positions.

Richard looked up at her in awe, his sweaty form relaxing against the chaise before he felt her hands slide down to his chest, bracing herself. And as she started to move, her hips rising and falling at a slow, sensual pace at first, he never thought anyone could appear so sexy.

Her head was lulled back, neck exposed gratuitously as she moaned. Her breasts were full and lush, and small red marks were proof that he had staked his claim on her. Growling impatient, his hands grasped her thighs, pulling them apart farther as he slid his cock up against her clit, and pulled her down onto him upon each thrust.

Her pace quickened, and again she felt the fluttering of her muscles. "Spirits! Richard!" The half gasp, half scream tore through her throat when she thrust down onto him, only to have him buck up into her with such a force, she could feel him hitting all the right spots. The single motion sent her body into frenzy, muscles surrounding and clamping down onto him.

Her mind went blank, vision blackened as the feeling of rapture poured from her. She felt him, heard him groan, and the rush of warmth feeling her told her that he too had released himself.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the thunder with no sound, but ignored it, her scream tearing through it all as she rode out both of their orgasms, tightening her hold on him,

sheath still convulsed against his cock. He was still semi-hard and she could feel him pulsing as well. She loosened her grip and gently rode him as the orgasmic waves subsided, lacing her fingers with his and joining Richard for a deep kiss that almost flamed them up again.

He groaned as the last of the rapturous waves ebbed and pulled her down beside him still joined with her. He spent a moment just gazing into her blue eyes and brushed back a long curl that hampered his view. No words were necessary; their eyes were two doorways into each other's soul, so deep was their connection, so rare their level of devotion to one another. She studied his face, the strong brow, and the liquid brown eyes; it was like looking into her soul mate and knowing herself.

The two of them sighed and Richard grabbed the throw that was near and covered them both. Kahlan, feeling safe and very well loved, tucked her head into his chest and closed her eyes. Richard, kissed the top of her head, squeezed her closer and murmured "thank the spirits indeed.."..

THE END


End file.
